thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Леонард Авадония
Леонард Авадония был капитаном королевской гвардии королевства Люцифении и одним из Трех героев. Заработав славу в завоеваниях Люцифении под знамёнами Короля Арта, он верно служил королевской семье. Как приемный отец Жермен и позднее Аллена, Леонард растил детей как своих собственных. Из-за того что люди страдали под правлением Рилиан, Леонард стал сопротивляться ее политике. Биография Юность Родился в ЕС 462. Леонард присоединился к войскам Люцифении и стал частью королевской гвардии, служившей королю Арту.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Chapter 1 После встречи с королевой Анной, Леонард влюбился в нее и стал мечтать о запретном романе.Twiright Prank (story) Но увидев верность Анны к Королю Арту, страж решил отказаться от любых попыток завести с ней роман и просто верно служить ей.Twiright Prank (story) В какой-то момент, он начал изучать фехтование под руководством знаменитого асмодеанского мечника, Накед. В начале ЕС 470, королевство Люцифения объявило войну Асмодину и Империи Вельзения. Леонард принял участие во многих битвах.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Chapter 1 В какой-то момент, Леонард встретился с кузнецом из семьи Лэнгри и регулярно навещал того для починки своих доспехов и оружия.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Из-за того что война загягивалась, юный и верный рыцарь совершил множество злодеяний против врагов ради завоеваний Арта, включая убийство невиных горожан и был особенно жестоким по отношению к вельзенианцам. Где-то в 477 ЕС он встретился и подружился с Мариам Футапи, в 480 познакомился с Эллукой Часовщицей, с которой также быстро подружился. Во время одного сражения в годы войны, он столкнулся с Гастом Веном и сразился с ним. Наблюдая за его фехтованием, Леонард заметил, что Гаст для финального удара всегда целился в шею. После этого, он воспользовался этим недостатком и победил "Демона Асмодина", сохранив тому жизнь.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 В 482 ЕС во время компании против Вельзении, убил множество невинных жителей. Вскоре после этого, он познакомился с недавно осиротевшим ребенком, оказавшимся единственным выжившим. Осознав весь ужас своих действий, воин решил забрать его в качестве раскаяния и удочерить ребенка, Жермен.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 С годами, Леонард, Мариам и Эллука помогли Арту в его завоевания и повернули войну в пользу Люцифении. В 490, Леонард вместе со своими товарищами Мариам и Эллукой, становятся известны как Три Героя за их военные достижения. Спустя некоторое время, он вместе с ними и Артом позировал для портрета Николя Толле.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Сумеречная проделка После смерти Арта в ЕС 491, война закончилась и он продолжил свою службу в качестве капитана королевской гвардии при королеве Анне.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Chapter 1 В декабре этого же года произошел политический скандал вызванный министром Прези вокруг права наследования, обострившившийся из-за распространившихся слухов, что королева Анна и министр Генезия сделали что-то аморальное, разозлив Леонарда. Во время этого события, некоторые из его солдатов доложили, что Прези тайно встречался с подозрительной старой женщиной. Позже его вызвали для личной встречи с королевой Анной в Зале Звуков, Зал был пуст и воин встал на колени перед своей королевой. Затем его спросили, был ли тот в курсе, что Прези поддерживает Рилиан, в качестве истинного наследника. Леонард заявил, что он скорее всего пытается противостоять своему сопернику Генезии, критикуя как это глупо, и что это только вызовет ненужные беспорядки. Когда Анна прокомментировала, что завещание предоставленное Прези возможно было фальшивкой, Леонард добавил, что слухи о ней и Генезии также распространяются. Королева встала и спросила, думал ли он, что это была правда, Леонард отрицал это, мысленно проклиная себя за его кратковременные подозрения, вспоминая, что Арт был ее единственной любовью, тогда как он просто служил ей. Поясняя свое заявление, он сказал, что если слова Прези были ложью, то он проиграет, как только правда станет известна, и что ей не нужно беспокоиться. Когда Королева выразила удивление его простому мысленному процессу, он извинился, но она заметила, что она и Мариам слишком много думали об этом, и завидовала его импульсивности. После выразив ему благодарность, Анна упомянула, что Рилиан заинтересовалась в становлении наследницей, и Леонард отметил, что, должно быть, Прези был тем, кто внушил ей в голову эти мысли. Затем она рассказала, что ее сын Алексиэль ничего не сделает, даже если Рилиан ударит его. Леонард ответил, что это не странно, особенно для родственников драться, замечая, что его дочь постоянно дерется с мальчишками. Затем Королева отметила, что Рилиан ведет себя странно, и Леонард спросил, что она имеет в виду, Анна сказала тому пойти на кухню и увидеть все самому. После Анна объяснила Эллуке, что Прези что-то задумал, и поэтому Мариам было поручено расследование, также она поручила герою войны защиту своего сына. Вскоре после принятия этого решения, было совершено покушение на жизнь Алексиэля, и Леонард успешно предотвратил его. После обнаружения измены Прези, он был быстро побежден Эллукой и Мариам. Анна приняла предложение сына, чтобы его усыновил Леонард, во избежания дальнейших политических проблем.Twiright Prank (story) Отец двоих Со смертью Алексиэля, Леонард усыновил своего нового сына "Аллена", и забрал принца к себе домой, познакомив того с Жермен.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Примерно в то же время он узнал, что Мариам также усыновила найденного ею ребенка. Позже он встретился с ней и Эллукой в королевском дворце и пошутил, что он - холостяк, в конечном итоге обзавелся еще одним ребенком. Когда Мариам спросила его, как он планирует воспитывать двоих детей, Леонард сказал, что они справятся. Заметив, что так как Аллен - мальчик, то с ним легче справиться, чем с пацанкой Жермен, и снова засмеялся. Потом рыцарь сказал, что она также начала заботиться о ребенке, и Мариам объяснила как она нашла Нэй и отказалась бросить ребенка с амнезией.Twiright Prank (story) Несколько дней спустя, когда Шартетта Лэнгри пропала, он подобно другим взрослым отказался от ее поисков и решил, что она мертва.The Adventure of a Boy and Girl Но после он обнаружил, что оба и Аллен и Жермен ушли в лес Замешательства и сразились с бандитами, что бы освободить Шартетту, и, придя в ярость, он ударил Аллена в пьяном угаре и отчитал их за опасные действия. С течением времени, Леонард стал брать своего юного приемного сына в королевский дворец для занятий по фехтованию, тренируя его искусству фехтования, а также верховой езде.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Когда Жермен захотела научиться фехтованию, Леонард отказался обучать ее. В какой-то момент, выпивая с Жермен, он рассказал о своей битве с Гастом Веномом, описывая трудности сражения и привычку Гаста целиться в шею.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Воссоединение близнецов После смерти королевы Анны в январе 499, рыцарь заметил, что Принцесса Рилиан отказывалась от любого стражника, что находился возле нее, и тогда он решил завербовать Аллена в качестве дворцового слуги, позволив тому воссоединится с Рилиан для защиты его близняшки. После капитан королевской гвардии поделился своим планом с Алленом, и мальчик согласился с этой идеей. Позднее Леонард принял участие в собрании министров и Принцессы Рилиан в Зале Звуков, слушая, как Рилиан провозгласила себя правителем нации вместо матери. После окончания встречи, он встретился с Эллукой и Мариам и выразил критику по поводу юной и неопытной принцессы, руководящей королевством, хотя признал, что она была единственным возможным наследником. Затем Эллука предложила, чтобы трон занял Аллен, на что Леонард ответил, что возвращение принца Алексиэля лишь вызвало бы повторение инцидента, произошедшего семь лет назад. Добавив, что Рилиан в любом случае ничего не помнит об Аллене и лучше будет не усугублять беспорядок, вызванного смертью Анны. На замечание мага, что их воссоединение может вернуть ей память, он усомнился была ли она серьезна, и Эллука признала, что это была шутка. Когда чародейка спросила, планируют ли они еще воссоединить их, Леонард рассказал о своем настоящем плане, указав, что если эти двое будут вместе, то это может оказать положительное влияние, и что Аллен уже согласился сотрудничать. Тогда чародейка предложила следовать их первоначальному плану и самим выбрать наследника между ними, Леонард раскритиковал безответственность такого действия, и Эллука напомнила им, что Трое Героев ценились не за их политическую смекалку, ссылаясь на их военные подвиги. После неловкого молчания, Мариам заговорила и убедила Эллуку, что будет лучше, если Рилиан будет правителем, чем вообще никто. Затем она спросила Леонарда, как скоро он собирается привести Аллена, в качестве слуги, и капитан королевской гвардии сказал, что мог в блтжайшее время. Добавив, что он будет ей признателен, если она подготовит мальчика для службы в качестве слуги принцессы. Мариам сказала, что нужно рассказать премьер-министру Минису об их решении и Ленард заявил, что он с ней. Когда Мариам сказала, что она уходит, уверенная в том, что Шартетта уже что-нибудь сломала, Леонард отметил, что это прозвучало сурово. Мариам ответила, что та была добродушным ребенком, несмотря на ее неуклюжесть. После ассасин сравнила заботу о Шартетте с другим ребенком, своей дочерью Нэй и ушла, Леонард наблюдал за теплой реакцией Эллуки. После Эллука заявила, что она тоже пойдет, сказав, что она мало спала прошлой ночью. Леонард сгласился, поддразнив ее тем, что ее глаза выглядят довольно опухшими; после, увидев ужасную реакцию чародейки, Леонард выругавшись, заметил, что это была в "шутка" Затем рыцарь выразил облегчение, указав, что чародейка редко показывает, что она действительно чувствует. Эллука ответила, что она прожила дольше, чем кто-либо в стране или сама страна, полагая, что не имеет значения, если один или два умрет. Леонард ответил, что это естественно оплакивать того, кого любишь, прямо спросив, утратила ли она за долгую жизнь право грустить. Чародейка тут же ударила его в голень, обзывая идиотом.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 The knight then expressed his relief at her reaction, pointing out how the mage seldom showed how she really felt. Elluka answered that she had lived longer than anyone in the country or the country itself, suggesting it didn't matter even if one or two died. Leonhart then remarked that it was natural to mourn for a loved one, bluntly asking if her long life forfeited her right to grieve. The mage immediately kicked him in the shin, calling him an idiot. После возвращения домой, Леонард объявил своим детям об его планах забрать Аллена во дворец на следующий день. Той же ночью Жермен спорила с ним о его решении вплоть до наступления утра следующего дня.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Утром он и его любимый сын отправились во дворец. Во время прогулки по залам к ним подошла принцесса Рилиан и спросила кем был мальчик. И мужчина объяснил, что он был новым слугой After returning home, Leonhart announced his plans to take Allen to the palace the next day to his foster children. That night, Germaine argued with the knight about his decision until dawn the next day. That morning, he and his beloved son went to the palace. While walking through the halls, Princess Riliane approached them and asked who the boy was and he explained he was a new servant. После представления ей Аллена, Леонард остановил возбужденную Принцессу, когда та захотела немедленно забрать его с собой. Став перед ней на колено, капитан королевской гвардии настаивал на том, чтобы Мариам сначала одела его в надлежащий наряд, прежде чем он будет сопровождать Рилиан. Девочка согласилась и приказала ему убедиться, что он отведет мальчика к служанке, а затем он немедленно вернет ей его. Леонард радостно согласился. After introducing her to Allen, Leonhart stopped the excited Princess from immediately taking the boy with her. Kneeling before her, the captained of the royal guard insisted Mariam dress him in proper attire first before he accompanied her. Riliane complied and commanded him to make sure he took the boy to the maid and then returned him to her immediately. Leonhart happily agreed. Когда принцесса ушла, воин сказал своему сыну, что это была его сестра, говоря, что они снова встретились спустя семь лет. Он был удивлен услышать, что Аллен счастлив видеть ее улыбку.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Позже он поручил Нэй найти ее мать, чтобы проинспектировать мальчика. Ней согласилась и вскоре привела Главную служанку проверить бывшего принца.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 После того, как Аллен был представлен в качестве камердинера, Леонард велел тому держать их отношения, как родителя и ребенка в секрете от Рилиан.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Когда мальчик спросил о Мариам, рыцарь просто ответил, что в мире полно разных женщинThe Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1. After the princess left, the warrior told his son that that was his sister, saying they met again after seven years. He was then surprised to hear Allen's happiness to see her smile. Later, he requested Ney find her mother to inspect the boy. Ney complied and soon after brought the head maid to examine the former prince. After Allen had been brought in as a chamberlain, Leonhart instructed him to keep their relationship as parent and child secret from Riliane. When the boy asked about Mariam, the knight simply replied that there were all kinds of women in the world. Правление Зла С течением года, Леонард постоянно выступал против эгоизма Рилиан и наплевательского отношения к населению, часто ссорясь с ней во дворце из-за ее поведения и экстравагантности. Используя свой статус одного из Трех Героев, разочарованный капитан королевской гвардии оставался упорным, так как Рилиан все чаще казнила своих подданных за незначительные проступки.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 В какой-то момент он вступил в контакт с королем Кайлом, и эти двое сотрудничали друг с другом в тайне.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 As the year progressed, Leonhart continuously opposed Riliane's selfishness and disregard for the populace, often quarreling with her at the palace over her conduct and extravagance. Pulling his status as one of the Three Heroes, the frustrated royal guard captain remained obstinate as Riliane increasingly executed her subjects for minor offenses. At some point, he came in contact with King Kyle and the two collaborated with each other in secret. В декабре 499 ЕС, в ответ на бедные урожай и голод граждан королевства, Леонард решил, что он и его дочь откажутся от алкогольных напитков, пока страдания людей не прекратятся.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 26 октября Леонард встретился с Рилиан и Минисом в Зеркальном Зале. Капитан королевской гвардии утверждал, что они могли бы поделиться едой из дворцовых запасов с голодающими людьми, чтобы компенсировать голод. In December of EC 499, in response to the poor harvest yields and starvation throughout the kingdom, Leonhart ordered that he and his daughter abstain from drinking alcohol until the people’s suffering had ended. On December 26, Leonhart met with Riliane and Minis in the Hall of Sounds. The captain of the royal guard argued that they could distribute the palace's food reserves to the people to compensate for the famine. В ответ она выдала хладнокровное решение: пусть едят пирожные, если они не могут есть хлеб. Разговор превратился в горячую перепалку, и Леонарду не удалось убедить ни Рилиан, ни Министра предоставить надлежащую помощь.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Позднее этим же днем, он стал свидетелем того, как Жермен поколотила бандита и проклинала того, к его смущению.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Riliane then coldly provided a solution: let them eat snacks since they couldn't eat bread. Abhorred, the conversation evolved into a heated squabble and Leonhart failed to convince either Riliane or Minis to provide proper assistance. Later that day, he witnessed Germaine pummel a thug and curse him out, much to his embarrassment. Ужасное время thumb|left|Аллен и Леонард беседуя о том что как он формально обратился к немуНа следующий день, Леонард делал обходы, чтобы увеличить безопасность на вечеринке в честь дня рождения принцессы этой ночью. Проходя мимо конюшен около трех часов дня, Леонард увидел, что Жозефина, лошадь принцессы, исчезла, и спросил, выезжала ли Рилиан куда-то в течении дня. Увидев Аллена и Шартетту, чистящих Небесный Двор, он подошел к ним и спросил: упорно ли они работали.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 The next day, Leonhart made his rounds to increase security for the princess' birthday party that night. While passing by the stables around 3 o’clock, Leonhart noticed Josephine, the princess' horse, was missing and wondered if Riliane had gone out for the day. Seeing Allen and Chartette cleaning the Heavenly Yard, he approached them and asked if they were working hard. Взъерошив волосы сына,The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Леонард отметил, что тому наверное быть тяжело быть слугой, на что Аллен вежливо ответил, что работа капитана королевской гвардии тяжелее. Огорчившись, он напомнил Аллену, чтобы тот мог называть его "Папа", как, когда они жили вместе.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Слуга ответил, что он никогда так его не назовет, вызывая у Леонарда замешательство, и мужчина почесал голову. Ruffling his son's hair, Leonhart noted he seemed to be having trouble being a servant and Allen politely responded that the captain of the royal guard's work was harder. Disappointed, he reminded Allen he could call him "Dad" like when they lived together. The servant responded that he never called him that, earning Leonhart’s confusion as he scratched his head. Затем он спросил как ему после года службы, мальчик ответил и поинтересовался о Жермен. Леонард рассказал о ее драке днем ранее, вздыхая и выражая свое сомнения, что никто не женится на ней. Шартетта перебила их, спросив не пришел ли Леонард для того, чтобы украсть вино со склада. Рыцарь немедленно опроверг обвинение, рассказав о своем недавнем решении воздерживаться от алкоголя. Once he asked how the boy was doing after a year of servitude, the boy brushed it off and asked about Germaine. Leonhart recounted her squabble the day prior, sighing and expressing his doubt anyone would ever marry her. Chartette then interrupted, curious if Leonhart came to steal wine from the warehouse. The knight immediately denied the accusation, revealing his recent decision to abstain. Затем он объяснил потрясенной паре, что капитан королевской гвардии не может иметь подобную роскошь, пока народ голодает. Затем Аллен спросил, была ли причиной плохое настроение Рилиан, Леонард пожал плечами и рассказал, как Рилиан отказалась использовать запасы дворца, чтобы накормить людей. Шарлотта призвала его переубедить принцессу, но тот процитировал, как Рилиан ответила на его просьбу, выражая свое разочарование из-за ее детского и искаженного чувства реальности. He then explained his reasoning to the shocked pair, citing the captain of the royal guard shouldn't have such luxuries while the people starved. When Allen asked if Riliane’s recent foul mood was the cause, he shrugged and explained how Riliane refused to use the palace's stores to feed the people. Chartette encouraged him to persuade the Princess but he countered with how Riliane answered his pleas, expressing his frustration with her childish and warped sense of reality. Вспомнив о недавней странности, он спросил, в отъезде ли Рилиан, отметив что Жозефины исчезла, и Аллен спросил, что если та была похищена, что она была похищена. Заявив, что это невозможно из-за их системы безопасности, рыцарь побледнел, когда Аллен сказал, что может они слишком сосредоточены на защите от злоумышленников, а не поимке беглецов. Reminded of the earlier oddity, he asked if Riliane had left, noting Josephine was gone, and Allen questioned if she was stolen; stating it was impossible because of their security, the knight became pallid as Allen suggested they might have been too focused on defending from intruders rather than fugitives. Как только к нему пришло осознание, раздался крик, и все трое поспешили во дворец, и нашли Нэй, ходящую среди двух зеркал, рассказавшую им, что Рилиан сбежала из дворца.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Приведя их в комнату Рилиан, служанка объяснила, как, зайдя, она обнаружила исчезновение принцессы, и показала им открытый секретный проход в задней части камина.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 As the realization came over him, a scream was heard and the three rushed inside to find Ney passing between two mirrors, telling them Riliane had escaped from the palace. Led to Riliane's room, Ney explained how she had walked in to find the princess missing and showed them the opened secret passage at the back of the fireplace. Поиски Принцессы thumb|left|Леонард и Аллен ищут по лесуЛеонард немедленно приказал собрать как можно больше людей по возможности, организуя поисковую группу для поисков сбежавшей принцессы. Возвращаясь к конюшне, он заметил на земле отпечатки копыт Жозефины и последовал за ними в Лес Недоумения. Затем Леонард присоединился к поисковой группе вместе с Алленом. Leonhart then immediately ordered everyone present to gather as many able hands as possible, organizing a search party to find the escaped princess. Returning to the stables, the knight discerned Josephine’s tracks from the ground and followed them to the Forest of Bewilderment. Leonhart then joined the search party in exploring the woodland, walking by Allen’s side. Слушая как вице-капитан охраны ругал стражника за то, что тот оставил Рилиан без сопровождения, Леонард сказал Аллену идти рядом, заметив, что это несомненно был "Лес Недоумения". Позже Леонард велел Аллену не уходить слишком далеко или тот может заблудиться. Слуга ответил, что он будет в порядке, так как он уже был здесь раньше, и рыцарь согласился, что тот прав. After hearing the guard vice captain berate the gate guard for allowing Riliane to leave without an escort, Leonhart told Allen to come along, noting it was definitely the "Forest of Bewilderment". Leonhart later told Allen not to stray too far or he would get lost. The servant replied that he would be fine since he had been there before and the royal guard captain admitted he was right.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Позже во время поисков слуга спросил, был ли он уверен, что Рилиан поехала через лес. Леонард потдвердил, что туда вели следы копыт, заметив что у нее нет энергии спешиться с лошади и идти по пути. Затем рыцарь услышал как к ним подбежала Нэй, чтобы узнать о прогрессе, услышав, что они еще не нашли принцессы, девушка извинилась за то, что не была более осторожна с Рилиан. Later on during the search, the servant asked if he was sure Riliane went through the forest. Leonhart confirmed that was where the tracks led, remarking that she didn't have the energy to dismount from her horse to walk the path. Leonhart then overheard Ney run over to check on their progress, apologizing for not being more careful with Riliane when she heard they hadn't found her either. Аллен сказал Нэй, что это была не ее вина, с чем Леонард согласился, указав на то, что никто во дворце не знал о тайном проходе. Вскоре после этого, Аллен позвал рыцаря и сказал ему, что бы он шел вперед. Как только мальчик подтвердил, что у него есть идеи о том, где прячется Рилиан, Леонард еще раз сказал ему: не заблудиться и проводил его взглядом, прежде чем продолжить поиски. After his adoptive son told Ney that it wasn't her fault, Leonhart agreed, pointing out that no one in the palace had known about the secret passage.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Shortly after, Allen called out to the knight and told him that he'd go on ahead. Once the boy confirmed he had an idea where Riliane was hiding, Leonhart told him again to not get lost and watched him leave before continuing the search.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Этим же вечером Леонард увидел сигнальный огонь, зажегшийся в соседнем портовом городе и отправился туда с поисковым отрядом. Идя по улицам, он увидел разговаривающих между собой Аллена и Рилиан и в гневе закричал на нее. Как только поисковый отряд догнал этих двоих, капитан оттолкнул Аллена и встал перед принцессой. That evening, Leonhart saw a signal flare was launched at the nearby port town and traveled there with the rest of the search party. As he marched up the city streets, he saw Allen and Riliane talking and angrily yelled out to her. Once the search party caught up to the two, the captain of the royal guard pushed Allen aside to face the princess directly. Когда принцесса спросила, собирается ли он читать лекции в ее день рождения, Леонард начал ругать ее за то, что она покинула замок, спросив, что та планировала делать, если бы случилось худшее. Рилиан холодно ответила, что это была работа капитана королевской гвардии предотвращать подобное. Потрясенный, он молчал, пока Рилиан заявляла, что они смогут порадоваться ее безопасности, как только он извинится за свой "промах" ругать ее, бодро спрашивая, почему он пренебрегает этим. thumb|Леонард отчитывает Рилиан за ее действияAs the monarch questioned if he was really going to lecture her on her birthday, Leonhart began berating her for leaving the castle, asking what she had planned to do if the worst happened. Riliane coldly responded that it was the royal guards' job to prevent that. Astonished, he remained silent as Riliane declared they could rejoice in her safety once he apologized for his "blunder" of scolding her, cheerfully asking why he'd neglect it. Разгневанный Леонард смотрел на дьявольски улыбающуюся принцессу. После Рилиан напомнила им о том кто она и приказала им встать перед ней на колени, Леонард подчинился. Пока он сдерживал свой гнев, королевский стражник сказал, что главное, что она была в безопасности. Затем рыцарь вместе с королевской гвардией сопроводил принцессу обратно во дворец. Furious, Leonhart glared at the devilishly smiling princess staring back at him. Once Riliane reminded everyone who she was and commanded them to kneel to her, Leonhart obeyed. As he barely restrained his anger, the royal guard stated what was important was that she was safe. The knight then escorted the princess back to the palace along with the royal guard.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Их Четырнадцатый День Рождения Во время празднования ночью, измученный воин охранял один лестничных входов в Зеркальный Зал, его глаза постоянно блуждали по залу, пока он наблюдал за торжеством. Увидев огромный праздничный торт Рилиан, его челюсть отвисла. During the celebration that night, the jaded warrior guarded one of the stairway entrances to the Hall of Mirrors, his eyes shifting constantly around the ballroom as he watched the celebration. After seeing Riliane’s massive birthday cake presented before the crowd, his jaw dropped. Услышав, как Минис перечислял список ингредиентов для торта, Леонард прокомментировал, что в это время вся страна голодает. Рассерженный воин стиснул зубы и выбежал из зала по лестнице. Когда Аллен попытался остановить его, напомнив о его патрулирование, а Леонард закричал, что будет патрулировать снаружи. Hearing Minis list the cake's numerous sweet ingredients, Leonhart commented that the entire nation was starving in the meantime. The furious warrior then clenched his teeth and stormed out of the hall toward the staircase. When Allen attempted to stop him immediately after, reminding him of his guard duty, Leonhart yelled that he was making his rounds outside. Затем воин высказывал отвращение из-за того, что девочка меняла страну, как она видела подобно ведьме, сказав, она несомненно была "Дочерью Зла", Леонард спустился по лестнице. После того как он ушел, воин отправился домой и поприветствовал Жермен, девушка спросила ел ли тот, и получила в ответ "да". Чувствуя себя неловко, когда она нюхала идет ли от него запах спиртного, он укрепил свою клятву, с которой они согласились. The warrior then expressed his distaste with how the girl was reshaping the country as she saw fit like a witch; saying she was definitely "The Daughter of Evil", Leonhart headed down the stairs.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Sometime after he left, he headed home and announced his return to Germaine, asked if he had eaten, to which he replied he had. Awkwardly watching her sniff him for booze, he reinforced his earlier vow they agreed to.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Убийство Спустя несколько дней, Леонард понял, что забыл о Дне Рождении Аллена и пошел купить ему зеркало похожее на зеркало Рилианы, пусть и подделку. В конце ЕС 500, начал по ночам красть из дворцовых запасов и тайно вывозить еду, отдавая ее голодающим. Спустя некоторое время, он был вызван Рилиан, и опасаясь, что это было из-за его краж, впал в уныние.. A few days later, he realized he had forgotten Allen’s birthday and went out to buy a mirror similar to the one owned by Riliane, albeit fake. In early EC 500, Leonhart began sneaking into the palace warehouses at night and smuggled out some food, giving it to the starving people. The next day, he was summoned by Riliane and, certain it was because of his smuggling, slipped into a depression. Во время ужина с Жермен, девушка спросила, что случилось, и он объяснил свое уныние, считая, что принцесса обнаружила его кражи и решила его казнить, и также заявил, что хочет, чтобы та стала его приемником, если это так. Жермен отмела эту идею, прежде чем уйти, Леонард указывал на платье дочери, спрашивая не это ли его подарок ей на день рождение. Вспомнив о Дне Рождении Аллена, он побежал в его кладовую и забрал сумочку с подарком, объяснив дочери, что он возьмет его с собой во дворец. While eating dinner with Germaine, she asked what was wrong and he explained his dejection, believing the princess discovered his theft and would have him executed, and declared he wanted her to succeed him if that were the case. With Germaine brushing the idea aside, Leonhart prepared to depart before noting his daughter’s dress, asking if it was the birthday present he got her. Reminded of Allen’s birthday, he ran to his storeroom and picked up the handbag with his gift, explaining to Germaine he would be bringing it with him to the palace. На следующий день Леонард остался во дворце и принял предложение Рилиан остаться на ночь. Когда он вошел в ее комнату, принцесса поприветствовала командира и он заметил неуместность того, что они были вместе наедине в такой час. Рилиан дразнила его, заметив, что она поняла, что он предпочитает более зрелых женщин, например, таких как ее мать. Их беседа продолжилась, они обсудили увлечения королевы Анны, прежде чем принцесса сказала, что настало время позаботиться о людях. Пораженный, Леонард слушал, как Рилиан благодарила его за пищевые набеги в дворцовые запасы, разрешая ему свободно брать еду с ее разрешения с этих пор. The next day, Leonhart left for the palace and answered Riliane’s beckons that night. Entering her room, the princess welcomed the commander and he mentioned the impropriety of them being alone together at such an hour. Riliane teased him, remarking she understood that he preferred well-endowed women like her mother. Their conversation continued as they discussed Queen Anne’s crushes before the princess told him she believed it was time they start considering the people’s well-being. Stunned, Leonhart listened as Riliane elucidated how grateful she was for his food eviction at the palace barn, allowing him to freely distribute the food with her permission first from then on. После короткого молчания, Леонард поблагодарил принцессу и Рилиан предложила ему выпить, чтобы отпраздновать. Благодарный, он принял ликер и слушал рассказ Рилиан, о том что это была Могильная Кровь, высококачественное любимое вино Ваника Кончиты. Леонард спросил не желает ли принцесса попробовать, но она отказалась, не понимая увлечения. Рыцарь сказал ей, что она еще юна и когда-нибудь поймет его очарование, празднуя с ней до поздней ночи. After a short silence, Leonhart thanked the princess and Riliane offered him a drink in celebration. Grateful, he accepted the liquor and listened to Riliane explain it was Blood Grave, the high-quality wine loved by the fabled Vanika Conchita. Leonhart asked if the princess would like a cup but she denied a taste, not understanding the fascination. The knight told her she was young and would someday understand its excellence, celebrating with her until late at night. Около трех часов ночи, пьяный и веселый воин шагал через пустой двор, пока не был остановлен Алленом, который отметил его состояние. В ответ, Леонард попытался оправдаться, готовясь отдать слуге подарок, когда мальчик обнажил меч, и сказал, что он должен умереть. Удивленный Леонард тоже выхватил меч, и спросил, кто отдал ему приказ, и когда Аллен отказался отвечать, воин понял, что это была ловушка Рилиан. Сражаясь с мальчиком, мужчина припер Аллена к стенке, когда почувствовал слабость, стоя на коленях он услышал от Аллена, что они подмешали в вино наркотики. Around three o’clock the next morning, the drunk and merry warrior meandered through the empty courtyard until stopped by Allen, who noted his stupor. In response, he barely articulated his excuse, preparing to give the servant his present when the boy drew a sword on him and told him he needed to die. Confused, Leonhart drew his sword and asked who gave him the order and, when Allen refused to say, realized it was all Riliane’s trap. Dueling him, Leonhart cornered Allen when he suddenly felt weak, kneeling to the ground as Allen explained they drugged the wine with chronic anesthesia. Слишком слабый чтобы стоять, воин упал вместе с подарком, выпавшим из его рук. Извинившись за то, что забыл про его День Рождение, Леонард показал подарок и пояснил, что Аллен должен заботиться о своем внешнем виде, как дворцового служащего. Аллен спросил мужчину, почему тот хотел убить Рилиан, и в ответ на замешательство Леонарда, ударил того мечом. Корчась от боли, Леонард думал о том, что его приемный сын так ни разу и не назвал его "папа", и затем спросил почему Аллен должен был убить его. Сказав мальчику, что он уступил Дочери Зла, умирающий Леонард дал Аллену последний совет: быть осторожным и не плакать. После чего доблестный воин умер от ран. Too weak to support himself, the warrior collapsed with his gift rolling out of his arms. Apologizing for forgetting his birthday, Leonhart explained the gift and said he needed to pay attention to his appearance as a palace servant. Allen asked why Leonhart wanted to kill Riliane and, in response to the warrior’s confusion, stabbed him with the sword. Writhing in pain, he mused how his foster son never once called him "Dad" and then asked why Allen had to kill him. Telling the boy he had yielded to "The Daughter of Evil", the dying Leonhart gave Allen his last piece of advice: to be careful and not to cry. Succumbing to his wounds, the valiant warrior died.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Загробная жизнь После смерти, Леонард был отправлен в Небесный Двор и остался там. В 998 ЕК, он и другие души были притянуты обратно к Третьему Периоду, когда земной мир слился с Адским Двором. После этого он вернулся к своим обязанностям, в качестве капитана королевской гвардии и принял участие в вечеринке Рилиан в Зеркальной Зале, наблюдая за безопасностью. Following his death, Leonhart was sent to the Heavenly Yard and remained there. In EC 998, he and the other souls were pulled back to the Third Period as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Afterward, he returned to his duties as captain of the royal guard in the palace and attended Princess Riliane's dinner party in the Hall of Mirrors, overseeing its security. Во время празднеств Леонард смотрел, как гигантское пирожное Рилиан было разрушено, когда принцесса выпрыгнула из десерта и приказала стать перед ней на колени. Затем он смотрел, как Жермен читала ей лекцию и начала тащить из Зала Зеркал. Когда принцесса выбежала из зала вместе с его приемной дочерью, он увидел Аллена пытающего ее догнать. Когда Жермен попыталась побежать за мальчиком, Леонард схватил ее за плечо и повернул назад, несмотря на ее протесты, позволяя своему приемному сыну идти за сестрой. During the festivities, Leonhart watched as Riliane's giant cake was brought out before the princess leaped out of the dessert and commanded everyone there to kneel to her. He then watched Germaine lecture her and begin dragging her out of the Hall of Mirrors. When the princess fled out of the hall from his foster daughter, the knight spotted Allen trying to chase after her. As Germaine attempted to run after Allen, Leonhart grabbed her by the shoulder and held her back despite her protests, allowing his foster son to go after his twin.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Pride Наследие После его убийства, на следующее утро тело Леонарда было обнаружено на берегу реки, и его похороны состоялись вскоре после этого, на которых присутствовали его товарищи и подчиненные, в том числе Мариам и Эллуку. Хотя Королевский Дворец предложил провести публичную церемонию, Жермен отказалась. Дав клятву, что отомстит, на могиле отца, его дочь позже основала Люцифенское Сопротивление и провела Люцифенскую Революцию, чтобы отомстить убийцам своего отца. Following his assassination, Leonhart's corpse was discovered in the riverbank the next morning and a private funeral was held for him soon after, attended by his subordinates and comrades, including Elluka and Mariam. Although the Lucifenian Palace offered to hold a public ceremony, Germaine refused. Swearing revenge on his grave,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 his foster daughter later founded the Lucifenian Resistance and sparked the Lucifenian Revolution to bring retribution to her father's murderers.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Хотя правда о его убийстве никогда не была раскрыта, но народные массы допускали участие Рилиан в этом убийстве, мстительные мотивы Жермен для революции стали распространяться среди народа.Когда Лилиан Муше столкнулась с Жермен во время ее депрессии, бывший люцифенский командир утверждала, что та должна следовать примеру своего отца и почтить его память Although the truth behind his assassination was never uncovered, the general populace assumed Princess Riliane's involvement in the scandal and Germaine's vengeful motives for the revolution began circulating in rumor among the public.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 When Riliane Mouchet confronted Germaine during her resulting depression, the former Lucifenian commander asserted that she should follow her father's example and honor his memory.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 В истории, Леонарда упоминали в легендах, как одного из Трех Героев, служивших при короле Арте Первом во время люцифенских завоеваний. Спустя век после его смерти, Эллука рассказала истории о многочисленных приключениях Леонарда констеблю Ейну Анкору. После смерти Сё Фризиса, Эллука вспомнила также потерю Леонарда и Мариам, пока скорбела о его смерти, сокрушаясь о том, что даже не видела, как они умерли или по-крайней мере попытаться спасти их. In history, Leonhart was famed in legend as one of the Three Heroes serving under King Arth I during Lucifenia's conquests. Over a century since his death, Elluka told stories of Leonhart's many adventures to Constable Ayn Anchor.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 After the death of Shaw Freezis, Elluka recalled also losing Leonhart and Mariam while mourning his death, lamenting not even being there to see how they died or at least try and save them.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Личность и черты характера Леонард был прямолинейным, заботливым и добрым человеком, преданным своей семье и друзьям. Как и любой гражданин Люцифении был патриотом своей страны, служивший в войсках королевства еще будучи подростком и преданно служил королю Арту во время войны против Асмодина и Вельзении. Leonhart was a straight-forward, caring, and kind-hearted man, dedicated to his family and friends. As a citizen of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, Leonhart was a patriot to his country, serving in the Lucifenian military since his teenage years and loyally serving King Arth during the war against Asmodean and Beelzenia.Twiright Prank (story) Его преданность королевству и его жителям привела к его беспокойству о благополучии и жестокой лояльности к поддержанию страны построенной Артом и Анной на протяжении десятилетий. Тем не менее в юные годы из-за своей верности Арту, рыцарь совершил многочисленные зверства против невинных во время войны. После удочерения Жермен, Леонард признал жестокость собственного поведения, хотя продолжал служить королевской семье после этого беспрекословно. His devotion to his kingdom and its citizens led to a concern for their well-being and fierce loyalty to maintaining the nation Arth and Anne built up over the course of decades. However, during his younger years, the knight's overzealous loyalty to serving Arth's conquests caused him to commit numerous brutalities against innocents during the war effort. After encountering Germaine, Leonhart recognized the atrociousness of his own conduct, though continuing to serve the royal family unquestioningly thereafter. Как капитан королевской гвардии, он серьезно относился к его верности королевской семье и верил, что это его судьба страдать, если страдал народ. Однако несмотря на это, он мог пойти на компромисс со своей верностью короне, если он считал, что причина обоснована и не шла против политики монарха или идеологии, если он верил, что они учитывали интересы народа. Тем не менее, он действовал честно, отвечая на вызов Рилиан, даже если он был уверен, что она планирует убить его. Из-за его лояльности и чувства долга,Леонард желал защитить каждого о ком он заботился, и в конечном итоге именно это и привело к его гибели. As the captain of the Royal Guard, he took his responsibility to the royal family very seriously and believed it was his duty to suffer as the people suffered.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Despite this, he was willing to compromise his loyalty to the crown, should he believe the cause was just, and was not above opposing his monarch's policies or ideology if he believed they disregarded the public's best interests. Still, he acted honorable, answering Princess Riliane's call even though he was certain she planned to kill him.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Because of his loyalty and sense of duty, Leonhart desired to protect everyone he cared for from harm, although ultimately leading to his demise.The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story Жестокий и храбрый воин, действия Леонарда на поле битвы принесли ему уважение и восхищение Королевства. Предпочитая прямой подход, он был импульсивным по природе и редко сильно задумывался по теме. Столкнувшись со сложными ситуациями, он принимал простые решения и был бесcпечен, беззаботен в большинстве трудностей с которыми он сталкивался. Такой кодекс мышления связан с его кодексом чести, предпочитая открытые столкновения, чем хитрые тактики. Несмотря на то что он прославился, как герой войны, Леонард был милостив в бою, отказавшись убивать Гаста Венома или Аллена Авадония в их сражениях, хоть и одержал над ними верх. A fierce and brave warrior, Leonhart's actions on the battlefield earned him the admiration and respect of the Kingdom. Preferring a direct approach, the warrior was impulsive by nature and rarely thought too hard on a subject. When confronted with complex situations, he usually provided simple solutions and was notably light-hearted and carefree about most difficulties he would face.Twiright Prank (story) This forward way of thinking connected to his sense of honor, respecting upfront confrontations rather than underhanded tactics.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Despite being famed as a warrior hero during the war, Leonhart was merciful in battle, refusing to kill either Gast Venom or Allen Avadonia in their respective duels despite having the upper hand.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Обладая рыцарским духом, Леонард никогда не бил женщин, даже когда был пьян и никогда не замышлял предать монархию, несмотря на тиранию Рилиан Он был безнадежным пьяницей и мог потерять самообладание и наброситься на других. Он также чувствовал внутреннее смятение, часто плача, когда был пьян, а также становился сверхъэмоциональным и сентиментальным. В редких случаях воин мог впасть в депрессию, особенно когда опасался приближающейся смерти. Possessing a chivalric spirit, Leonhart never hit women, even when drunk, and never plotted to betray to overthrow the monarchy despite Riliane's tyranny. Although admirable, Leonhart was a hopeless drunkard and would sometime lose his temper and lash out at others.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 He also felt some inner turmoil, often breaking into tears when drunk,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 as well as becoming maudlin and overemotional.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 In rare circumstances, the warrior could become depressed, especially when fearing his approaching death.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Хотя он никогда не женился, Леонард с удовольствием принял обоих: Жермен и Аллена, и ему нравилась идея быть их отцом. Как часть одной семьи, воин призывал своих детей обращаться к нему ласково и был огорчен, что Аллен никогда не делал так. Из-за пацанского характера Жермен, Леонард беспокоился, что она никогда не выйдет замуж и часто пытался привить ей более женственное поведение и внешний вид. Несмотря на это, он разделил с ней привычку выпить, хотя отказался обучать ее фехтованию. Although having never married, Leonhart gladly adopted both Germaine and Allen and loved the idea of being their father. As part of the same family, the warrior encouraged his children to refer to him affectionately and was disappointed that Allen never did so. Because of Germaine's tomboyish attitude, Leonhart grew worried she'd never marry and often tried to instill a more feminine appearance and behavior into her. Despite this, he showed no qualms with sharing his drinking habit with her, though refusing to train her in the art of swordplay. Также он признавал все типы женщин в мире и был в близких отношениях с Эллукой и Мариам. В юности герой был влюблен в королеву Анну и пытался завести с ней роман. Однако поняв, что единственная любовь Анны - это Арт, он отказался от своих мечтаний, решив найти счастье просто служа ей, хотя ему потребовалось много лет, чтобы полностью осмыслить это понятие. Тем не менее из-за его простоты, он был не чувствителен к чувствам других людей, хотя он также мог быть очень проницательным из-за своей прямоты, к ярости Эллуки. Similarly, he recognized that there were all kinds of women in the world and shared a close relationship with his fellow comrades, Elluka and Mariam.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 In his youth, the hero developed a crush on Queen Anne and aspired to share a romance with her. However, after realizing Anne's sole love for Arth, Leonhart gave up on his fantasy and resolved to find happiness with just serving near her, although it took him years before finally embracing the notion whole-heartedly. However, because of his simplicity, the warrior was senseless in regards to other people's deeper, untold feelings;Twiright Prank (story) in the same circumstances, he could also be very perceptive because of his bluntness, much to Elluka's ire.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Умения и навыки Знаменитый фехтовальщик своего времен и сильнейший воин Королевства Люцтфении. Леонард использовал традиционный люцифенский стиль фехтования, с его силой и скоростью увеличивая его возможности. Его любимый прием "Бычий стиль": держа меч над голой, он моментально наносил удар по противнику с огромной силой. Из-за своего мышления, Леонард редко колебался в бою и побеждал с помощью своей физической силы, хотя он мог также и поиздеваться над врагом, чтобы нервировать их. A famed swordsman of his time and among the strongest warriors produced in the Kingdom of Lucifenia, Leonhart utilized a traditional Lucifenian fencing style. Trained by a legendary swordsman of Asmodean, Leonhart's strength and speed augmented his capabilities and improved with age and experience. His favorite move, "Bull Style", involved momentarily raising his sword as high as his head before striking his opponent with great force. Because of his simple way of thinking, Leonhart rarely hesitated in battle and overwhelmed his adversaries with brute force, although he was also willing to employ taunting during fights to unnerve them. Даже пьяным он был опасен и действовал, словно и не пил. Он также усилием воли мог противостоять мощным снотворным долгое время, и не страдал побочными эффектами в битве.ref>The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Однако, самой главной способностью Леонарда было наблюдение, он наблюдал, учился и адаптировался к боевому стилю противника, приобретая рычаги давления против них, это позволило ему бросить вызов столь же легендарному Гасту Веному. Even when drunk, the swordsman was still deadly in battle and acted seemingly unimpaired while fighting; he was also able to resist powerful anesthetics for long periods of time through his sheer will, even while being inebriated, and suffered no apparent side effects in battle.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 However, Leonhart's greatest ability was his skills in observation. In combat, he was able to watch, learn, and adapt to an opponent's fighting style, gaining him leverage against his opponents, which allowed him to challenge the equally legendary Gast Venom in swordplay. Из-за многолетнего боевого опыта, он мог мгновенно менять свои атаки, когда готовился к удару и предсказывать ходы противников.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Но его мастерство распространялось не только на сражения. Когда принцесса Рилиан сбежала из дворца, он был первым, кто заметил пропажу Жозефины, нашел отпечатки копыт и последовал за ними.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Также он был хорошим наставником, обучая Жермен и Аллена фехтованию и превращая их в превосходных фехтовальщиков.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Выпивая, Леонард частенько пил с Жермен.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Because of his years of combat experience, the warrior was capable of quickly changing his attacks while preparing to strike and could accurately predict his opponents' moves.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Despite this, his skill extended to more than just the battlefield. When Princess Riliane had fled from the palace, he was the first to notice Josephine was missing and later discerned her hoof prints from the rest of the earth to follow their trail.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 He was also a capable mentor, honing Allen's skills and making him an excellent swordsman.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 While drinking, Leonhart sometimes sang along with Germaine.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Связь с другими персонажами Анна Люцифен д'Отриш: бывший правитель Леонарда. Он дружил с Анной вплоть до ее смерти. Королева доверила ему растить ее сына и прибегала к его помощи во время военных и политических конфликтов. В молодости он влюбился в Анну, находя ее привлекательной, но признавая ее чувства к Арту, он довольствовался тем, что служил ей, как мог. Leonhart's former employer. Leonhart had a close friendship with Anne before her death, with the queen trusting him to raise her son and enlisting his aid in political disputes or in wartime. In his youth, Leonhart fell in love with Anne, finding her very attractive; recognizing her feelings for Arth, he learned through many years to be satisfied with simply serving the queen as best he could. Эллука Часовщица: одна из Трех Героев, Леонард и Эллука были близкими друзьями с Люцифенской Завоевательной войны и это продолжалось вплоть до его смерти. Этим двоим нравилось проводить время вместе и выступали адвокатами друг друга в сложных ситуациях, хотя Леонард действовал открыто в отличие от нее. A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Leonhart and Elluka had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Lucifenian Expansion War that would continue to his death. The two enjoyed spending time together and looked to each other's counsel in difficult situations, although Leonhart would sometimes act overly candid in contrast to her evasive nature. Мариам Футапи: о: одна из Трех Героев, Леонард и Мариам были близкими друзьями с Люцифенской Завоевательной войны. Находя ее характер необычным, этим двоим нравилось проводить время вместе и выступали адвокатами друг друга в сложных ситуациях, хотя Леонард действовал открыто в отличие от нее. Их дружба продолжалась вплоть до его смерти, однако он так и не узнал он ее чувствах к нему. A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Leonhart and Mariam had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Lucifenian Expansion War. Finding her to have a unique character, the two enjoyed spending time together and looked to each other's counsel in difficult situations. This friendship continued until his death, however he remained unaware of her feelings towards him. Аллен Авадония: приемный сын Леонарда. Леонард заботился о нем как о собственном после усыновления, защищая его и надеясь воссоединить того с его сестрой, хотя он был огорчен формальностью Аллена по отношению к нему, кроме того Леонард беспокоился о внешнем виде Аллена, как дворцового слуги. Озадаченный намерениями мальчика убить его, он использовал свои последние слова, чтобы дать мальчику совет. Leonhart's adopted son. Leonhart cared deeply for Allen as a son after adopting him, acting protective of the boy and wishing to reunite him with his sister, although he was exasperated with Allen's formality towards him; in addition, Leonhart expressed concern for Allen's appearance as a palace servant. Although bewildered by the boy's intentions to kill him, but did not hold it against him after guessing the cause, using his last words to give the boy advice. Жермен Авадония: приемная дочь Леонарда, Леонард и Жермен имели много общих интересов, включая любовь к выпивке и упрямый характер. Хотя он был раздосадован из-за ее драк на людях. Он показал заботу о ее внешнем виде, и благополучии, например, спрашивая об ее изношенной одежде. Тем не менее он учил ее фехтованию и планировал сделать своим приемником, если он умрет. Leonhart's adopted daughter. Leonhart shared many interests with Germaine, including a love of wine and headstrong nature, although he expressed vexation for this when she got into fights in public. He showed a concern for her appearance as well as wellbeing, such as when enquiring after her worn out attire. Nonetheless, he trained her in swordplay and entertained plans to make her his successor if he were to die. Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: ребенок Анны которого он поклялся защищать. Встревоженный ее правлением с самого начала, Леонарда стала злить беспечность Рилиан и ее увлечения, как и ее плохое обращение с жителями Люцифении. Из-за этого он часто выступал против нее как публично, так и тайно; хотя был застигнут врасплох и счастлив от попыток Рилиан заключить мир, и он правильно угадал, что это она приказала Аллену убить его. The child of Anne that he swore to protect. Uneasy about her rule initially, Leonhart only became further infuriated by Riliane's reckless immaturity and overindulgences, as well as her poor treatment of Lucifenia's people. Due to this, he often opposed her both publicly and in secret; although caught off guard and overjoyed by Riliane's supposed attempts to make peace, he correctly guessed that it was she who ordered Allen to kill him. Кайл Марлон: старый знакомый Леонарда. Король Марлона оказался в числе тех, кто пришел на похороны воина, хотя их отношения держались в секрете. An old acquaintance of Leonhart's. The Marlon King appeared among those close to him at the slain warrior's funeral, though their relationship was kept secret. Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Имя Леонарда произошло от Ричарда I, также известного как Ричард Львиное Сердце. Король Ричард получил свое прозвище из-за доблести как воина и военного лидера. *Leonhart's name is possibly derived from Richard I of England, also known as Richard the Lionheart; King Richard earned his nickname due to his valor as a warrior and military leader. *Его последнее имя, Авадония, выглядит как искажение Аббадон. *His last name, Avadonia, seems to be a corruption of Abbadon. *Имя Леонарда частично вдохновлено именем его представителя вокадоида LE♂N, используя "Леон", как начало имени *Leonhart's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, LE♂N, with both names sharing the first four letters. Любопытно *He shares the same birthday (January 15th) with his Vocaloid.The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 - 2013~2014 Calendar *Среди слухов Нэй о Леонарде, он упоминается, как похититель ребенка из одной воюющей страны, что он победил.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 *Among Ney's rumors about Leonhart, he is mentioned as having kidnapped a baby from one of the warring countries he defeated. *Первоначально, историю о происхождение Жермен и о том, как она была удочерена Леонардом планировалось включить в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red, но она была пропущена для удобства. *Originally, the origin of Germaine's birth and how she was adopted by Leonhart was planned to be included in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red but was cut for convenience.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - ジェルメイヌがルシフェニアに向かう途中、立ち寄った村で自身の出生について知るエピソード （レオンハルトに拾われたときの話）を入れる予定もあったのですが、これも都合によりやめました。 *Когда его спросили о его любимом персонаже в серии Дочь Зла, Mothy ответил, что ему нравятся Три Героя. *When asked about his favorite character in The Daughter of Evil series, mothy answered that he liked the Three Heroes.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - 三英雄だし優秀な設定なのに、実はまったく役こ立っていなマリアムさん。 *В of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook] Леонард был признан семнадцатым по популярности персонажем в Дочери Зла японскими фанатами. *In Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Leonhart was voted as the seventeenth most popular character in The Daughter of Evil series by Japanese fans. Галерея Концепт-Арт= 947998.jpg|Профиль Леонарда в Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Leonhart.png|Профиль Леонарда из The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Появление в книгах= NeyChartetteLeonhartAllen.jpg|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Профиль Леонарда в новелле Three Heroes.jpg|Три Героя как показано в Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide EllukaLeonhartMariam.png|Леонард с Эллукой и Мариам как показано в Twiright Prank LeonhartPraefatio.png|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue комментарии художника RinNeyAvadoniaFamily.png|Леонард вместе с Жермен и Алленом Fanbook9.jpg|Леонард как показано в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook LeonhartIllustStory.png|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Появление в манге= Charactersretrouver.png|Леонард в The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver LeonhartAkuMusu2.png|Леонард в The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ LeonhartBuffa.png|Леонард в The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ DoE_manga_Leonhart.png|Леонард, как он появляется на обложке Aku Musu LeonhartAkuMusu.png|Леонард в энкоме LeonhartAllenChartette.png|Леонард как он появляется в манге The Daughter of Evil Leonhartcasual.png|Леонард одевает Аллена в манге SultryEvil_pg02 - копия.png|Леонард в энкоме SultryEvil_pg3.png|Леонард в энкоме |-| VG появление= 216_large.jpg|Леонард в Hatsune Miku и Future Stars: Project Mirai |-| Разное= LeonhartAkuMusuCard.jpg|Карта Лернарда в первом томе Aku Musu ChibiLeonhartMegane.png|Чиби версия Леонарда от Megane Inu Leonhart Avadonia and Gast Venom fighting in Asmodean.png|Леонард Авадония и Гаст Веном, сражающиеся в Асмодине 640px-Avadoniafamily.png|Леонард Авадония со своей семьей MariamLeonhartIchika.png|Comic featuring Leonhart and Mariam by Ichika Категория:Персонажи Категория:Авадония Категория:Люцифения Категория:История Зла